


Lights, Camera, Action

by jackson_nicole



Category: Vikings (TV), Vikings (TV) RPF
Genre: Rose's FaceClaim as Phoebe Tonkin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 22:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17948252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackson_nicole/pseuds/jackson_nicole





	1. Chapter 1

Rose’s POV:

It was the first day to the start of my time on Vikings and I was still in awe that I’d gotten the part, minor as it was, at least for now, but still. The flight was long and I couldn’t seem to find sleep, which only made things worse when I touched down in Dublin and got to the hotel. Thank God, I had the presence of mind to set an alarm and my ringer on loud, otherwise my heavy sleeping ass would have slept through any and all vibrations. I got my script and leafed through it, my nerves buzzing and my hands shaking in anxiousness. I had my first table read in the morning and I was going out of my mind.

My role was Ivar’s slave girl, his personal and favorite slave girl, and that in and of itself was enough to make me nervous. While they told me my role would be minimal at first, it was still nerve-wracking to even think that this was happening. I had already run into Georgia and she was just the absolute sweetest thing, it actually put me a little bit at ease about everything; And I cannot stress  _ little _ enough. I was still petrified about meeting the boys, Gustaf and Katheryn; Everyone. Georgia told me not to worry and that everyone was super nice and it wouldn’t be any problem, but that didn't stop me from freaking out.

I had gotten to the table read first, the overachiever that I am, and one of the PA’s brought me to the room and showed me my seat. I sighed and held my head in my hands for a good few minutes before going over my lines a few times, though there weren’t a lot, at least not for this episode. Then I pulled out my phone and played a few games before screwing around on Facebook and the like, watching a few videos and dying of laughter. I heard the door open and I jumped, dropping my phone as the video kept playing.

“Jesus Christ…” I muttered, ducking under the table to grab it.

“Huh, I thought I heard someone in here already.” I froze. It wasn’t Alex’s voice, but I knew it was Marco and I fucking prayed Alex wasn’t with him. Slowly, I popped back up from under the table and flashed them a cheesy smile.

“Uh, hi,” I said, pulling myself up to stand. Of course, if there was a God, he hated me in this moment, because Alex stood next to Marco and they both chuckled. “Hi. Sorry, I, uh, dropped my phone.”

I gave my phone a little wave before shoving it in my back pocket as they approached. Alex looked at my nameplate that sat on the edge of the table and he smiled.

“Oh, you’re the new slave girl. Saxa. Hey, I’m Alex.” He said. As he held out his hand and smiled at me, I could practically feel my knees turning to mush. I bit my lip and smiled, taking his hand.

“Hi. Yeah, I’m, uh, your slave-Ivar’s slave girl. Yeah.”  _ Bitch...Get. It. Together.  _ I thought. Alex chuckled as Marco stepped forward, giving me a warm smile and holding out his hand as well.

“Hey. I’m Marco.” He said, shaking my hand.

“Hey.” I shifted awkwardly. Alex was the last person I wanted to meet first, and the both of them together just made it that much more tense, at least for me. The boys must have noticed how awkward I was feeling, because they both pulled an amused look and glanced at each other, chuckling softly. I gave a stuttered laugh and sighed, rubbing my fingers over my forehead, briefly. “Sorry. I’m like...Really, really socially awkward meeting new people sometimes.”

“It’s all good. Is this your first acting role?” Alex asked, rounding the table to sit next to me. I sat back and nodded.

“Yeah. I’m...Completely flabbergasted that I even got the part, if I’m honest.” I said with a small giggle. Alex chuckled and shrugged.

“I’m sure you’ll do fine. I mean, they wouldn’t have given you the part if you weren’t a good fit.” Alex said. I glanced at him and smiled, nodding as I said, softly, “Yeah, I guess.”

Alex chuckled and started up a conversation with Marco, who jumped up onto the table in front of us to sit. I sat back and chewed my lip before pulling out my phone and texting my best friend Tephi, with an overdramatic SOS. I locked my phone and set it on the table as I listened to their conversation. I interjected a few times before my phone went off as LaLa by Wiinston played. I turned beet red and scrambled to shut it off, forgetting that I had put my ringer on to watch a few stories on Snapchat. Alex’s head whipped over as I unlocked my phone and sighed. He chuckled and said, “Was that what I think it was?”

I looked at him and nodded, giving an embarrassed chuckle. “Yeah. Uh, I saw you Instagram the song and stuff so I listened to it and...I’m kind of in love with it?” I said. Alex chuckled.

“You saw the music video?” He asked. I nodded.

“Of course,” I said in a teasing sarcastic tone, ending it with a soft giggle. Alex smirked and looked at Marco, who chuckled and gave a shrug as Alex looked at him. Alex looked back at me and said, “So, you’re clearly a fan of mine as well as the show?”

I tried to keep my smile from spreading, but he had me caught! What was I supposed to do?! I couldn’t lie! Not when the man I had been saying for at least 3 years that I wanted to marry and have his kids was asking me to my face. I gave a heavy sigh and nodded.

“Yes. I’m...Not going to lie-Mainly because I would utterly fail at it…” I said. Alex laughed and leaned closer, pulling me into a hug. When he touched me, I swear to God, I felt my soul leave my body. I rested my hands on the arm that crossed in front of me, knowing I had to be as red as fucking ketchup right now. Alex leaned back and chuckled. His laugh was so amazing, I couldn’t help but laugh as I said, “I can’t help it! You’re actually one of the best actors I’ve seen, and that’s just from a few things. I think you’re really talented, okay?”

I crossed my arms and sunk down in my seat, practically willing myself to blend in with it and disappear. Alex chuckled and said, “Well, thanks. I’m glad you like what I do.”

I began to chew on my nail as I looked up at him, cracking a small smile.

“Alex, what are you and Marco doing to the poor girl?” We all turned as Georgia walked in with Katheryn and Alexander. Alex snickered and said, “Nothing, I swear. We’re just talking.”

Alex sat back and held up his hands in innocence as he kept chuckling. Georgia gave them both a look before smiling at me as she came over.

“Rose, right?” She chirped, coming to my chair and tugging me to stand. I smiled and looked at Katheryn and Alexander. “This is Katheryn and Alexander. Guys, this is Rose.”

I gave a small wave and said, “Hi.”

Katheryn smiled and pulled me into a hug across the table, giving my cheek a quick kiss. “Hi, love. I hope these two idiots haven’t scared you out of this.” She teased. I giggled and shook my head.

“No. I was already petrified before I even got here.” I said. Everyone laughed, even though I was  _ utterly _ and  _ completely _ serious, but I let it slide. Alexander stepped forward and smiled as he shook my hand.

“You don’t need to be scared. We work through everything. If you ever need help with anything, just ask one of us.” He said. My nerves had started to settle, for now, being thrown into meeting everyone: The biggest was meeting Alex and that shit got done and out of the way  _ real _ quick. Slowly, the rest of the cast trickled in; Jordan, Gustaf and Clive, Peter and Jasper, a few others I wasn’t sure who they played; Some of the cast looking completely different out of costume. Soon enough, the writers, directors, all the big names walked in and everyone sat down. I chewed my lip and picked at my script, tearing off the perforated edges and messing with them as everyone listened to Michael Hirst as he spoke. Alex glanced over at me and chuckled, shifting to cover my hands with his and looked at me. I was zoned in on Michael and the others as they spoke, so I jumped a little when I felt him touch me. I looked at him and blushed as I gave a soft smile. Alex chuckled.

“Don’t be nervous. Just watch what we do.” He said softly. I nodded and slid my nails over his fingers, briefly; Until I realized what I was doing and quickly pulled my hands away, shoving them into my lap. Alex snickered and looked back up at Michael. It was a little while longer before everyone opened their scripts and found their starting places, mine being ridiculously simple and short for me to be so nervous. It was about 25 minutes before they got to my scene, my character still not entering until after a few lines from Alex and Marco. I was completely fascinated by everything, I almost missed my cue.

“...Ah. Saxa.” Alex said, beside me. I jumped, hearing my character’s name and still lost in wonder. I quickly scanned the page, finding I was several pages behind, then quickly looked for it. Georgia, next to me, gave a small giggle and touched my arm. Alex watched me and smirked.

“Sorry…” I said, with a little more hushed, “Oh, fuck…”

A chuckle rippled through the room. I sighed and found my page.

“Um…” I cleared my throat and said, “My King. Was there anything you needed?”

I had to have been beet fucking red. My embarrassments always clung to me like a koala bear, and this wasn’t as fun and as cuddly as a real koala would be. It would eventually melt away and I’d get over it, but they happen and I just learned to handle them better. From the production table, someone read the action block.

“Ivar smirks and looks Saxa over before turning to Hvitserk.” He said.

“You see, brother?” Alex read. “Obedient, prompt. More than ready and willing to do my bidding. Isn’t that right, Saxa?”

“Saxa glances between Ivar and Hvitserk.” The man read.

“Yes, my King. Of course.” I read. After having heard more of Alex’s natural accent in person and then listening to how he reads Ivar’s lines, it was weirdly very fascinating to me. It was the same for everyone else, really, and I slowly started to form my own accent in my mind to use on set during filming.

“Saxa gives Ivar a smile before he holds out a hand to her, beckoning her to him. Saxa steps toward him and Ivar slides a hand over her hip.” Out of  _ fucking _ nowhere, Alex slides a hand over my back, obviously pretending it was my hip, but that didn't make me any less prepared for the gesture. I gave a squeak, but I clamped a hand over my mouth, biting my finger and letting Alex say his line, though he was chuckling as he cast me a glance as he smirked.

“And this is why you are my favorite slave, Saxa.” Alex chuckled. He cleared his throat and said, “Bring us some more ale.”

I managed to remove my teeth from my skin and pull my hand away from my mouth to say, “Yes, my King. Excuse me.”

They moved on and I covered my face before collapsing over my script, struggling with the urge to groan in embarrassment and frustration. Alex chuckled and rubbed my back a little before pulling his hand away. Georgia giggled and helped me sit back, looping her arm with mine and leaning against me.

“Don’t worry, it’s just the first read.” She whispered. I smiled and nodded.

“I know. I’m just...like really, really nervous and I don’t know why. I have like 4 lines!” I whispered back. Georgia giggled and gave me a small squeeze as the rest of the read continued.

~


	2. Chapter 2

Alex’s POV:

She was cute when she got flustered. Rose seemed like she knew what she was doing as we read lines, said it with the right emotions and I could tell she was picturing everything playing out in her head. It seemed like this was easy for her, so it confused me that she was so nervous. When I shifted to touch her back, trying to pantomime how we would interact, it damn near killed me when she jumped and bit her finger. I struggled to keep a straight face and keep going. I had resolved to talk to her after the table read, but Georgia flitted her away once it was over, so I never got a chance.

“Hey, man.” Marco came up behind me as we walked out and clapped a hand on my back. I turned to him and chuckled.

“Hey,” I said, curling the script in my hand and slipping my other in my pocket.

“Jordan wants to go to the bar for a drink. You coming?” He asked. I shrugged and said, “Shit. Sure, why not?”

Marco laughed and slung an arm around my neck as we caught up with Jordan and Alexander before going down to the hotel bar.

~

One drink turned into two, which turned into 3 shots later. I was feeling the alcohol and passed on any more. While Marco and Jordan tried to outdrink each other, I turned to scan the bar and saw Georgia walk in with Rose and Katheryn. I smiled and set my drink down.

“Yo, I’ll be right back,” I said, though none of them were listening to me. I made my way over to the girls and smiled. “Hey, guys.”

Georgia turned and smiled at me. “Hey, Alex. What are you doing here?” She asked. I nodded back to the guys at the booth.

“What else?” I chuckled. Georgia and Katheryn laughed and shook their heads, while Rose gave a small chuckle.

“Of course, they’re drinking,” Katheryn said with an amused sigh. “Come on, let’s go sit at the bar.”

Katheryn and Georgia led the way while I trailed behind with Rose. I smiled at her as I walked next to her. She had changed from earlier in the day and now wore jeans with a cute teal lace top. She let her hair out from the ponytail she had it in at the read; Her curls were like a damn mane.

“Hey.” She said, quietly, shoving a hand through her curls, moving them out of her face.

“Hey. You did really good at the read today.” I said. I saw her cheeks color as she looked away, trying not to smile too big. I chuckled, amused. It was a cute color on her.

“Thanks.” She said. “Uh, sorry I kind of lost my place. It’s just-That was so behind the scenes and I love knowing how things work before filming. I-I just was in awe of it all. Taking it all in.”

I gave a small laugh and shrugged. “It’s what everyone does for any kind of filming,” I said as we reached the bar, sliding onto a stool. Rose smiled and started picking at the coaster in front of her. I smirked and watched her.

“You pick when you get nervous, don’t you?” I asked, making her stop almost immediately and look up at me.

“That obvious?” She asked. I smiled.

“Why so nervous? We don’t bite...Hard.” I teased. Rose chuckled and shrugged, turning more to me as she leaned an arm on the bar.

“I dunno. I’ve always been super nervous and awkward around new people at first.” She said. “But believe me, once you either get alcohol in my system, I smoke, or I get comfortable with all y’all...That shit will change  _ real _ quick.”

Both of us laughed as the bartender came down to us.

“What can I get you guys?” He asked. I shook my head and said, “I’m good. Just some water?”

“You got it. What about you, hun?” He asked, turning to Rose.

“Oh, um, just a rum and coke, please.” She said. The bartender nodded and went to make the drink.

“Just rum and coke? Come on.” I teased. Rose giggled and shook her head.

“No. Believe me, you are not ready for more than a drink’s worth of alcohol in me right now. Not on the first day.  _ Please _ , don’t make me  _ that _ girl.” She said, giggling. I laughed. She seemed to be warming up and getting comfortable, but I could tell she was holding something else back.

“Well, maybe after your first day on set we can get a little crazier,” I suggested. Rose smirked and said, “Maybe. We’ll see.”

“Here you go, guys.” The bartender set my water and her drink on the bar. We both took the glasses and did a small cheers. I took a few sips, but Rose sucked that drink down like it was the last thing she’d ever drink. I stared at her with an eyebrow raised and gave a chuckle.

“Wow. Uh, you want another?” I asked. Rose giggled and set the glass on the bar.

“I drink fast when I’m nervous...I’m a fucking mess, okay? This is not even scratching the surface.” She said, laughing. I laughed and shook my head. This girl was a riot! Why was she so nervous and shy like that?

“Well, let’s get you a water then.” I teased. Rose gave me a look and giggled. We sat there and talked for a little longer before the guys called me back over. “I should go before  _ they _ come over  _ here _ .”

Rose chuckled and nodded. “Alright. Well, I’ll see you on set then.” She said with a soft giggle. I smiled and touched her leg as I slipped off the stool and stood.

“Oh, and, if you ever want to run lines, track me down,” I said, smiling at her. “I know it’s rough for the first few scenes.”

Rose blinked and her face changed from the fun look to a surprised yet polite look with a soft smile.

“Thanks. I’ll-I’ll keep that in mind.” She said, her voice dropping a little. I saw her cheeks go red again and chuckled to myself as I walked away.

Rose’s POV:

I just couldn’t take it! Everything was so new and the cast was so nice! Alex was a fucking dream, as I assumed, but he was still so sweet. I was totally shocked that he had sat with me at the bar while the guys were on the other end drinking. He probably would have sat there all night if they didn't call him back. While I felt the alcohol in my system, just from one drink but then again I hadn’t really eaten all day, I couldn’t help from slipping into my shyness when he offered to run lines. It wasn’t the lines that I had a problem with, not yet anyway, it was the actual scene and the actual acting on set that I was nervous about. I can say the lines and use the voices, the influx of my voice, all that good shit. I could do it all day. But when it came to the actual physicality of it? With Alex? Yeah, I was 99.9% positive that I would lose all sense of everything and screw up.

“Well,” Georgia said, as she turned to me, breaking into my thoughts. I jumped and turned to her with a chuckle.

“Well, what?” I asked, sipping my water.

“I think Alex is taking a shine to you.” She teased. I felt my blush grow as my cheeks heated more.

“Why do you think that?” I asked. Georgia looked at Katheryn who giggled and said, “Because he stopped drinking with the boys to talk to you. Usually, he drinks along with the extras, no matter who it is.”

“Well, I’m-I’m new to the whole acting thing. Maybe he’s just trying to be nice.” I said.

“None of the guys did it,” Georgia said, nudging me. I smiled and kept drinking my water. Georgia narrowed her eyes at me for a moment before she leaned closer and said, “Wait a minute...You already had a crush on Alex before you got here, didn't you?!”

I scoffed and shook my head. “No. Not a crush…” I said. I glanced at them then spoke into my water, “I was already in love with him.”

Both of them giggled and laughed as they crowded around me, giving me a quick squeeze.

“Awe! Well, why don’t you tell him you like him? Alex is a sweet guy.” Katheryn said. I snorted.

“Please. Katheryn, you guys don’t know me to know this, but I don’t talk to guys I like. It’s-It’s a thing. I just...Don’t.” I said. Georgia giggled and asked, “Why not? What’s the worst he could do? Say no?”

“Ha! No. No. The worst that can happen, is I make a fool of myself, probably in front of the guys, and if not, he goes back and tells the guys, then it spreads...Believe me, it’s happened more often than you think.” I said, holding up a hand, briefly, as I sat back.

“Oh, Rose, come on. That might be like that in America, but all the guys here are super nice and super sweet.” Katheryn said. “If you don’t tell him, we will.”

“No, you won’t!” I cried, the three of us descending into giggles.

“Okay, we’ll make you a deal…” Georgia started. “If you don’t tell him by the end of your time filming, we get to tell him before you leave.”

I sighed, knowing it would probably end up that I never told him, but then the girls would forget and there would be no issue. So, I shrugged and said, ‘Deal’, shaking both their hands. We giggled about it for a little while before we went back up to our rooms to get some sleep before the next day, my first day on set to start blocking before I got fitted for my costume before we start filming.

~

The blocking didn't go too bad. It was pretty simple. My scene was so short and it was only one for the day, that I just waited in a trailer with a few of the other extras until they called me out. When I walked onto the set, Marco and Alex were already in their spots, talking as I walked up. Alex looked up at me and smiled, Marco turned and smiled as well.

“Okay, so Ivar calls Saxa in, so you just come right through the door here…” The director guided me out the door, then back through as we approached the guys again. “You say your lines, take a step closer to Alex…”

I stepped closer and couldn’t help but get a fit of nervous giggles as I looked down at Alex. He chuckled as the director went on.

“Good, just like that. Alex…” He prompted Alex as he slid a hand over my hip, rubbing it a few times before saying his line. “Good, then you say your line and walk right back out, and that’s it.”

The director smiled at me and I nodded, giving one back, though inside I was fucking screaming.

“Got it,” I said. The director smiled at me and said, “Think we can try it?”

I chewed my lip but nodded all the same. “Yeah. ‘Think’ being the operative word.” I said. The director chuckled.

“There’s not much to it. You don’t have to think.” He said, touching my shoulder. I sighed and nodded as I covered my face.

“I know, I know. Sorry, I’m just super nervous. I’m sorry.” I said, looking at him. The director chuckled as he guided me through the door.

“Don’t be nervous, sweetie. It’s a short scene, you did great in the audition. It’s a little intimidating being on set, I know. But we’ve got a great cast and crew that will take care of you. Don’t worry, okay?” He said. I nodded and sighed, trying to will away my doubts and negativity.

“Okay. Okay. I can do this.” I said, more to myself. The director chuckled and nodded.

“Alright. Let’s run it.” He said, walking back through the door. A PA stood behind the door, helping me with my cue to walk in.

“Remember not to walk too fast or too slow. Just a normal pace.” She whispered. I smiled and nodded, flashing her a thumbs up, waiting. “Okay, go.”

I took a breath and walked in.

~


End file.
